


forgotten

by AngelzFrecklez



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: kidnapped jamie reagan, pierced jamie reagan, tattooed jamie reagan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelzFrecklez/pseuds/AngelzFrecklez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one shot of blue bloods an idea im working on<br/>basically jamie was kidnapped as a baby and the dark haired boy is him , tell me what you think<br/>also cameron monoghan is the one who plays a teenage jamie in this fic and my future fic for the one that i base that of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	forgotten

"Danny "Oliver shouted "The new rookie just brought in a teen for attacking a James Avery age 24",Danny scowled and stood from his desk"Why does sarge want me to book the teen when the rookie can do it" he exclaimed,Oliver grinned trying to not laugh "he said something along the lines of getting you to do some work and get of your ass because there's no new cases for you to solve" Danny huffed as he made his way to the lift muttering things like "not a bloody rookie " and "no new cases my ass". As the elevator doors opened and Danny got out he made a beeline to where a dark haired teen with tattoos was being re handcuffed by a rookie officer. "Here you got Detective Reagan" the rookie handed the teen over and jogged away,"Now kid "Danny started "All thats going to happen today is your name and fingerprints will be booked into the system ,fortunately the man that you attacked didn't press charges" Danny looked at the teen who was messing with the handcuffs but seemed to be listening.Sighing Danny turned on the computer and asked the teen "What’s your name?"."My name is Dominic Vasquez son of Martin and Ayah Vasquez" the teen drawled smirking when Danny froze.


End file.
